srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Burning Justice
Most Super Robot pilots don't actually focus on anything and rarely are trained*, trusting their sheer guts and HOT BLOOD to win battles. Yet in the middle of them kicking logic and reason to the curb and piercing the heavens, one can see a pattern between all of them. That is the Burning Justice discipline. Although it cannot be directly taught, it can certainly inspire a dedicated pupil, and most Burning Justice masters pass their teaching by directly performing them on their students until they get it. To perform a Burning Justice maneuver, the mecha must know the maneuver. If only the mecha knows the maneuver, use its level for determining effects. If both the pilot and the mecha know the maneuver, use the highest pilot level between them. Unlike normal martial disciplines, Burning Justice maneuvers do not need to be recharged, but consume energy from the mecha equal to the Maneuver's level x 5 when used. Stances do not cost any energy to maintain, but their cost must be paid when the pilot switches to it. * For the record, there are super robot pilots who have the patience to train and focus. This turns them into the fiercest opponents you may find on the battlefield, as exemplified by Major Sanger Zonvolt, the Sword that Cleaves Evil. Original Thread Maneuver and Stance List 1st level Head Beam (Strike): Fire lasers from your head. Magic Zephyr Sword - Just Kidding! (Strike): Temporarily summon weapon and perform an attack with it. Throw Tomahawk (Boost): Throw melee weapons at your opponent. Anger (Stance): Sacrifice defense for attack. Coolness (Stance): Sacrifice attack for defense. 2nd level Talk with your fists! (Boost): Enemies struck by you can only perform melee attacks for 1 round. Block (Boost): You turn yourself into a wall to block enemy line of sight and effect. Rocket Punch (Strike): Throw your fist at your enemy. Counter-Rocket Punch (Counter): Block enemy attack at range. 3rd level Bury (Strike): Push back opponent, force it into surface it hits In Fight (Stance): Increase your movement speed and damage with melee weapons. Chest Blaster (Strike): Shoot massive beam from your chest that hits multiple enemies. Burning Spirit (Strike): Glow so brightly nearby opponents get blinded. 4th level Multiple Rocket Punch (Strike): Fire both your fists at the same time! That won't work twice! (Counter): become immune to one kind of weapon. Buster (Strike): Ram while covered in energy! 5th level Overwhelming Presence (Strike): Stun nearby opponents with your sheer badassery! Headlong Assault (Strike): Use weapon, become tougher! Boomerang (Boost): Turn a body part into a ranged weapons which instantly returns to your hand. 6th level Unlimited Blade Works (Strike): Fill the battlefield with weapons. Drill Rocket Punch (Strike): Your fist becomes a drill, which punches through everything. Way of the Sword (Stance): Focus on a single melee weapon. 7th level Colossal Strike (Strike): Your weapon grows, and you deliver a single mighty attack with it. Power Overwhelming (Strike): Release a mighty shockwave. Swat (Strike): Easily throw opponents out of your way. 8th level Berserker (Stance): Keep fighting beyond your limits. Break the Unbreakable (Strike): Automatically hit your opponent. 9th level Supreme-One-Hit-Sure-Kill-Heaven-And-Earth-Slaying-Strike (Strike): Your ultimate attack. Maneuver and Stance Explanations 1st Level 2nd Level 3rd Level 4th Level 5th Level 6th Level 7th Level 8th Level 9th Level Category:Martial Discipline Category:Oslecamo